icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Love Robin/dieCarly: peek1
dieCarly ---- Florence, Italy '' ''Summertime. Nighttime. Dinnertime. Carlotta Cheyenne Shay could almost believe she was watching a spy thriller. Which would have been safer than the truth. That she was in an actual, real-life, brutal knife fight to the death. Fortunately, while her brain believed the former, her body knew the latter. Which was how Carly was watching herself fending off a knife-wielding food delivery woman a head taller. Initial automatic words of surprised apology died on the teen's lips as she realized, She's trying to kill me! And, I'm trying to kill her! Then, WHY is she trying to kill me? followed by, How am I defending myself? Forty-five seconds ago… "Coming!" Carly double-checked her count of euros as she walked the tight hallway of her small third-story flat to answer the knocking summons. The Chinese food she ordered was a little late, but should still be piping hot. She opened the door. A woman maybe ten years older and a good head taller stood there with a bag from which wafted the tempting aroma of General Tso's Chicken. "Twenty-seven thirty euros? Here's thirty-five, keep the—" Dropping the bag of food, the woman suddenly lunged forward with her left arm, a double-edged black-chromed knife in hand. Carly pivoted on her left heel, presenting her back to the extended arm, it a few inches above her shoulders as she continued speaking, "—change… oh, no! I hope the soup didn't spill!" The girl took a step to the right and back, shoulder pushing the woman's chest hard, forced her a step back. As the attacking arm drew back to try again, Carly's back-leaning body guided that elbow into striking the edge of the open-standing door. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—!" Protesting funnybone caused suddenly insensate fingers to spasm open, dropping the knife into Carly's own upraised left arm and hand ready to receive it. The teen girl danced a few steps into her flat as the inexplicable intruder drew forth another, larger blade. Annoyance flashed in dark eyes as the woman assumed an attacking posture. She's trying to kill me! Carly dropped into a stance ready for engagement. It was at this point her mind caught up to what her body was doing and somehow she knew, I'm trying to kill her! Still, the girl was puzzled, feeling a disconnect. As if she was watching someone else's bodycam footage instead of living it. WHY is she trying to kill me? Certainly, the affable teenager did not feel in control of her movements. How am I defending myself? ---- ---- Haya. Perhaps you've seen the image of a faux PS4 game box art with Carly (and Freddy) with guns. That's what has (bigly!) inspired the above. In slapping me around hard like a handball, I've already gotten about 3/4 of a plot and about 3 (nonconsecutive) half-chapters already. Still, I'm open to thoughts, comments, and feedback. This AU picks up about six months after iGraduate and while Sam & Freddy do have their parts to play stateside, I may be ignoring Cat & Sam because I can't yet picture Cat in this actiony adventure. Cheyenne for Carly's middle name I came across somewhere in fanon—y'all prolly got a better handle on that than I do—but I like it, so I'm sticking with it. Carly's mother will play a huge part of this. As I needed a model on which to build Mrs Shay, my thoughts went along the lines of… *A whitewashed Ming-Na Wen **Why whitewash her? ***Ming-Na and Miranda Cosgrove look like they could be mother and daughter ****Carly is half-Asian (probably Chinese) Then… *Among Ming-Na's roles include Agent May of SHIELD **May rhymes with Shay ***Melinda May ****Selinda Shay Selinda Shay is/was an Agent of LOVE… vs HATE *which are my own OC organizations: **'L'''aw, '''O'rder, 'V'igilant 'E'nforcement **'H'''eavenly '''A'scension 'T'ranscends 'E'nlightenment At some point, Carly was exposed to a superfile which apparently downloaded her mother's fighting skills into her subconscious, which she doesn't remember and is what we see happening above. HATE wants Carly and that file. Which is sitting hidden on the iCarly hard drive still in Freddy's possession… Among the faces that'll pop up: *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay *Sasha Striker *Shelby Marx *Nevel Papperman *Melanie Puckett(?) Category:Blog posts